halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nak Tham
|birth= |death= |rank=*Covenant Empire **Kig-Yar Storm **Kig-Yar Sniper **Kig-Yar Ranger *UKYK **Kig-Yar Ultra **Shipmaster **Fleetmaster **Zealot **Minister of War of the UKYK |species=* **Ibie'shan |gender=Male |height=6'6 feet (200 cm) |weapons=*Grenades/explosives ** *Melee ** *Ranged ** ** ** |equipment=* * |vehicles=* Litany of Past Glory |skin color=Brownish golden |hair=Red quills |eyes= Yellow |cyber= |era=* * * |types= |notable= |affiliation=* *Kig-Yar mercenaries group *United Kig-Yar Kingdom }} Nak Tham was a Kig-yar of the Ibie'shan subspecies. He was considered to be a highly talented and dangerous Kig-Yar even within the Covenant. He served throughout the Human-Covenant War as a Kig-Yar Storm, Sniper and Ranger. While Nak would first be identified during the Battle of Jericho VII, he had fought in the war since the early days of . He would participated in several other major battles during the war, ending in the where he served on board a CCS-Class Battlecruiser attached to the under the direct command of the of . When the battle turned against the loyalists during the end of the Battle for Earth, would he manage to convince the Kig-Yars on the ship he served on to rebel against the Jialhanae and flee the battle while they still could. Nak would then spend the next few years as a mercenary and later operate out of Venezia until he was recruited along with the rest of his mercenaries by Yun'da'Klem to capture the CSO-class Supercarrier, Litany of Past Glory. Growing to like Yun'da'Klem, Nak stayed with him as he initiated the Kig-yar Civil War. Nak was promoted to Ultra and Shipmaster and helped Yun lead the UKYK fleets during the many space battles that took place in the . After the civil war was he trained by yun'da'Klem personally to be his successor and second-in-command within the Ministry of War. Nak was also trained by Yun to be his personal assassin and bodyguard, though Nak wouldn't always stay by Yun's side. Nak would be declared as the new Minister of War after Yun'da'Klem passed away during a covert operation in orbit of one of 's moons. As Minister of War for the UKYK he pushed for refining the military even further than Yun had planned. He initiated the FANG Project, a Kig-Yar supersoldier program to bolster the strength of the UKYK Army and the SKYFIRE Initiative which accelerate the production of Kig-Yar warships as well as try to further improve the relations with the . Biography Early years Nak Tham was born on Eayn on January 3, 2516 to a lowly Shipmistress and one of her crew members. He was one of four in a clutch. Nak and his siblings learned from a early age to take care of themselves as their mother wasn't able to take care of them herself. They fought among themselves over the scraps of food they collected. This served to toughen them up and the young Kig-Yars were eventually left their family behind and were taken in by a local gang who raised them. Here, Nak got his first taste for blood when he killed a Kig-Yar from another gang at the age of seven with a knife to large artery in the right thigh. The kill was greatly praised by Nak's superiors, earning him a great deal of respect and status within the gang. This, however, also made his siblings jealous of his accomplishments. The jealousy would eventually evolve into a hated rivalry between Nak and his three other siblings. He would slowly climb the ranks of the gang, proving to be a very effective and capable killer and enforcer. But at the age of 14, his siblings had had enough of him and tried to kill him in his sleep. Fortunately for Nak, he was a light sleeper and woke up just as his three siblings were about to run him trough with a knife. Nak managed to escape his siblings and retrieve his Plasma Pistol, gunning down all three of them. Realizing what he had done to the only family he had, he left the gang and enlisted in the Covenant military as a Kig-Yar Storm. While the death of his three siblings had saddened him, even though he had hated them for the most part of his life, he eventually came to see that time as a turning point in his life. A point where where he would leave his old life behind and seek greater glory, respect and wealth than the local street gang could ever offer him. By the time the Human-Covenant War officially started with the in had Nak finished his military training though he wouldn't participate in the war until 2528. He would instead serve aboard a anti-piracy operation across Covenant space. This was due to Mak's experience with the criminal underground back on Eayn where he had dealt with such people in his younger days. While still only a Storm, he also provided advice to the Sangheili Shipmaster, Joi 'Refumee, on how to deal with various pirate groups and other situations that dealt the criminal underground. Human-Covenant War Great Schism Post-War Kig-Yar Civil War United Kig-Yar Kingdom The death of Yun'da'Klem Appearance Category:Kig-Yar